


Medibay Realizations

by WizardSandwich



Series: fulcrum gets carried [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, a drabble more than anything, i don't know how to write misfire so this isn't good, it's called being gay with your best friends, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: In which Misfire realizes that Fulcrum and Grimlock mean a lot to him.





	Medibay Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> this is right after clemency so misfire's sort of a bit iffy about grimlock but like not really. he's more "what will happen if grimlock panics?" than "i'm terrified of grimlock"
> 
> anyway, find me on tumblr @tasteful-robot-loving

Fulcrum is sick before they even leave Clemency.

Grimlock is curled up in a corner, too out of it to be concerned, Krok is out of it and repaired on the other side of the medibay, Crankcase is piloting, and Spinister is poking around Fulcurm’s not-internals. Misfire has been a thorn in his side from the moment he started poking at the techie.

“What’s wrong with him?” Misfire asks, curious but also worried in that disgustingly achy way he’s learned to accept with the other Scavengers.

Spinister pokes at Fulcrum’s prone form again. Fulcrum barely twitches at the probing digits.

“Heating systems have shut down,” Spinister informs. He doesn’t even take a moment to hear Misfire’s reply before he steps away to dig through a drawer behind him.

Misfire really doesn’t know what to say other than, “That’s bad.”

It’s a definite understatement but he’d only calmed Grimlock down a few half-breems ago and he hates to think about what will happen to the medibay if he panics. Part of him is afraid of setting the Dinobot off. It wouldn’t do any of them any good. Even Misfire knows that.

Spinister’s optics are calculating—in the distant way that only Spinister can be—when he turns around again.

Without warning, Spinister’s moves and tosses Fulcrum over his shoulder. Misfire isn’t sure what to think, confused more than anything. He almost squawks, somewhat offended by how Spinister is handling his injured sort-of-teammate. Granted, he’s Spinister’s sort-of-teammate too but _still—_

“Spin! What are you doing?” Misfire asks, moving to catch up to Spinister as he strides across the ‘bay.

The medibay isn’t even that big, so Misfire doesn’t even have the chance to catchup before Spinister is dropping Fulcrum to sit against Grimlock’s side. And, as much as Misfire is concerned, he gets it, actually. Grimlock is big and warm and Fulcrum is average-sized and cold. It works for whatever Spinister logic that the medic is going on.

It’s sort of cute though. Grimlock’s optics light up dimly. His optics only holding sleepiness and vague recognition. Then he curls up around Fulcrum. The Dinobot is still very much half-asleep, but his snout presses against Fulcrum’s chest and his tail swishes to rest in Fulcrum’s lap.

Misfire doesn’t even know either of them that well, but something in his spark flares in a warm-soft affection.

And Misfire wants to join them. So he does. He carefully maneuvers to tuck himself under Grimlock’s tail and press himself to Fulcrum’s side. It’s comfortable, even if the temperature difference is a bit disconcerting. But part of him knows that this is perfect and nice and exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
